macgyverfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost Ship
While on an assignment to plant beacons in the wilderness, Angus MacGyver investigates an abandoned ship and stumbles upon something unexpected; The Legend of Bigfoot. Plot MacGyver is on a mission to plant beacons to map new territory that is going to be a national preserve. After he sets off, he finds a Totem pole, and deduces that it is a warning of some kind and a marker for travelers. As he examines it, he hears an animal roar echoing through the woods. He then proceeds to plant the first beacon, he hears the same animal roar again. On his way to plant his second marker, he passes an inlet and spots an oil freighter there. He shouts to it, but no one answers. He sees a small boat that he can use to get to the freighter, but it is somewhat broken. As he examines the boat, he sees a huge scratch mark on the hull. He then patches the boat with one of his sleeping bags and makes an oar from a stick. As he rows to the freighter, he is unaware that he is being watched by someone or something. As he boards the ship, he enters a hatch, but it slams shut after he enters. Frightened, he opens the door and looks back out. He sees no one, and reenters. He then walks into a cabin, and sees blood stained items there. As he removes a newspaper from a table, there is a huge hand print in blood, twice the size of his own. Someone has been killed in the cabin by something. He walks out of the cabin and proceeds to the control room/bridge. He finds a hair stuck in the stairs leading to the bridge. At the bridge, he looks around and spots a new cup of coffee. Growing suspicious, he grabs the coffee cup to examine it, but a fur covered arm smashes through the window. Startled, MacGyver looks as the creature smashes into the bridge. He hides quickly under a table, and the creature begins to smash the table apart. He escapes to the storage and seals the door behind him. There he sees a light bulb moving. Someone is there. He corners the person and it is revealed that it is a girl. She tries to escape, but he grabs her. They then hear the creature roar again. It manages to break open the door MacGyver sealed. He closes the next door, stopping the creature. They escape through another door, but the creature cuts them off. The only way to escape is to jump overboard. The girl tries to escape again, but MacGyver manages to make her follow him. They enter the woods and find water. She drinks but she won't talk yet. As they continue, the creature goes on land and follows them. That night, she begins to talk, and says that the creature killed her cousin while they stowed away on the ship. Some Indians approach them and want to use their fire and MacGyver lets them use it. They talk about the creature, and the oldest one says he saw a Sasquatch/Bigfoot when he was little. They then hear animal roars and see some kind of light in the distance. The next morning, the Indians are gone, and MacGyver and the girl continue on their way. They find some men working on a pipeline. MacGyver says that the light from their welding equipment was the lights they saw the other night. The girl then recognizes one of the guys, and says that they are the guys from the ship. MacGyver figures out that they steal oil and pump it to their freighter. MacGyver goes for help while the girl waits. One of the guys finds her, and takes her to Bench, their leader. She says she is alone, but they don't believe her. One of the guys takes her to the ship, believing she will be "safe" there (actually to get killed by Bigfoot). MacGyver saves her, and the other guys begin to search for him. MacGyver and the girl go back to where the thieves stole oil, and MacGyver uses the remaining beacons to make a signal, so that Pete realizes that something is wrong. MacGyver tells the girl they need to get to higher ground so that Pete can see them. As they head for higher ground, Bigfoot attacks them. MacGyver goes to fight with him, but the creature gains the upper hand and knocks him out temporarily. The Bigfoot then heads for the girl, but MacGyver jumps on it's back, but he is thrown off. MacGyver rips the mask of the creature off, revealing it to be a man with a voice alteration device. The man with the monkey suit charges at MacGyver, but he uses a tree as a catapult and knocks him out. Bench then finds MacGyver and proceeds to shoot him, but Pete arrives and uses the helicopter to knock him out. They return to the base and Pete says that the pirates used a tape to scare off people from finding out about the oil theft (the Bigfoot killed the girls cousin, and wanted to kill the girl and possibly MacGyver because they knew too much). Off in the distance we hear a roar could this be the real Bigfoot? Category:1985 Category:Episode 1985 Category:Season 3 (1985)